vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Fate/Zero)
Summary Caster is the Caster-class Servant of Ryuunosuke Uryuu during the Fourth Holy Grail War. His True Name is Gilles de Rais, his summoning overwhelmed by his notoriety as the serial killer "Bluebeard". He was a French nobleman, a Baron, who became a hero during the Hundred Years War, fighting alongside Jeanne d'Arc. She was everything to him, so when Jeanne was burnt at the stake, Gilles fell into despair, wasting his fortune away, turning to occultism, and torturing and murdering many young boys. Although he committed many crimes, the nobles around him turned a blind eye until they desired his lands. For this, he was executed; Not out of justice, but out of greed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, up to 6-C with summons, higher with the Gigantic Horror Name: Caster, Gilles de Rais, "Blue Beard" Origin: Fate/Zero Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Caster-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Summoning (Can summon amphibious familiars with the flesh of any animal, capable of Shapeshifting and Regeneration), Mind Manipulation (Easily controlled the mind of a small group of children), Fear Manipulation (Can rouse the fear of the unknown in others), Telepathy, Preparation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Wall level (Even the weakest Servants are superhumanly strong, and Caster can crush a child's skull with his bare hands), up to Island level with summons (His summons can threaten and overwhelm Servants such as Saber in large enough numbers), higher with the Gigantic Horror (His strongest summon, would've swallowed up all of Fuyuki City had it not been destroyed). Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can react to and track Saber's movements). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level, up to Island level with familiars, higher with the Gigantic Horror (Due to its regeneration, it was able to recover from attacks from Saber, Gilgamesh, Lancer, and Rider and could only be killed by Excalibur or Enuma Elish). Stamina: High. Prelati's Spellbook acts as a massive reserve of mana that allows him to sustain himself without a Master. Range: Melee range, further with summons, Kilometers with the Gigantic Horror Standard Equipment: Prelati's Spellbook. Intelligence: Gilles de Rais is completely insane and a total sadist and sociopath. He does not hesitate to murder or torture children unless it would further his pleasure, with his killing spree leaving him an expert on anatomy and allowing him to preserve human bodies so that his master can play with them like instruments. However, he himself is completely inept at magecraft and is only able to accomplish his feats through the use of Prelati's Spellbook, from which he uses a variety of R'lyeh phrases to call familiars from another plane which he can direct at his foes. However, he is familiar enough with the book to chant spells without having to look at it and managed to summon the Gigantic Horror even after the Spellbook was damaged by Lancer Gáe Daerg. Weaknesses: Caster cannot fight while in Spirit Form. Caster is completely insane and obsessed with Jeanne d'Arc. Destroying Prelati's Spellbook will render him incapable of summoning his normal familiars, but he can still summon the Gigantic Horror. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Prelati_Spellbook_front.png|Prelati's Spellbook Prelati_Spellbook_back.png|Back cover CasterHorrors.png|Caster's Horrors surrounding Saber GiganticHorrorAnime.jpg|The Gigantic Horror in the anime GiganticHorrorNovel.JPG|The Gigantic Horror in the novel Prelati Spellbook FGO.gif|Prelati's Spellbook in Fate/Grand Order Prelati_Spellbook_Arcade.gif|Arcade ver. Prelati_Spellbook_Extella.gif|Prelati's Spellbook in Fate/Extella Prelati's Spellbook: Textbook of the Sunken Spiral Castle: A demonic grimoire with a cover of glistening, wet human skin, known as the R'lyeh Text, and translated into Italian from a non-human language François Prelati. It contains records and forbidden knowledge relating to an ancient god that existed before humanity. Due to his association with Prelati and occult practices, Caster is summoned with the Spellbook as a Servant despite not being a magus in life. It allows him to summon Horrors from the depths of another dimension's seas, on top of a variety of other spells. The Spellbook is a monster itself, working as a magical energy reactor core with a massive store of magical energy independent of Caster's. Despite his lack of magical knowledge, Caster knows the text so well that he is able to use it effectively, allowing him to summon Horrors using the flesh of other creatures as a catalyst. They are not spiritual bodies, nor are they members of the Phantasmal Species, but they are the occupants of another dimension with completely different natural laws. They can't be controlled, but they can be guided, and while they are not comparable to Servants, they can be summoned in such numbers that they can easily overwhelm them. As long as they receive magical energy, they can remain in the world, constantly regenerating and spawning from the flesh of their own dead. If their connection to the Spellbook is severed for even a moment, they will all immediately dissipate into a bloody mist. *'Gigantic Horror:' By merging with the Spellbook and his summons after chanting for an extended period of time, Caster can summon a Gigantic Horror, his most powerful summon, made up of countless Horrors merged together. It is large enough to completely encompass Caster and dwarf buildings, and though it is not under his control, it will mindlessly devour his surroundings. It is incredibly difficult to kill due to its regenerative capabilities, allowing it to constantly regenerate from attacks from Saber, Lancer, Rider, and the Gate of Babylon, requiring an attack on the scale of Excalibur to destroy. It can also be destroyed by killing Caster's Master, though this would only occur if he did not start absorbing humans to keep himself alive. Class Skills *'Territory Creation:' A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. At Caster's B-Rank, he is able to create a Workshop, allowing him to use human sacrifices to generate an area suitable for the summoning of his Horrors. Personal Skills *'Evil Eye of the Abyss:' A skill representing the final fate of Gilles de Rais, how he looked into the abyss of his own despair and felt eyes staring back at him. It allows him to share the same fear and despair with others, causing his opponent's fear of the unknown to sprout up. *'Eye for Art:' Caster's intense infatuation and knowledge of great works of art gives him a very small chance of being able to identify a Noble Phantasm with artistic anecdotes. *'Mental Pollution:' A distorted mentality that shuts out mental interference, at the cost of it being near impossible to come to terms or an understanding with Caster. His A-rank gives him a very high chance to dispel attempts to affect his mind. Others Notable Victories: Saber (Gilles de Rais) (Fate/Grand Order) Saber's Profile (Note: Caster had enough preparations for summons, but not his Gigantic Horror) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Murderers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Servants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Summons Category:Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Preparation Users